Snow and Smuppets ending rewrote
by ZomBbirthday
Summary: Basicly the first draft was so shitty i wanted to shoot myself in the face, this one is better yet im still feeling as if im lacking...something...any who thank you "maria" and anyone else who comments


It was a cold day even for Texas, and Dave StrIder was sIttIng on hIs couch fuckIng freezIng, yes It was so cold In the appartmeant It deserved to be fuckIng cold, hIs expressed carbon dIoxIde was exhaled In thIck fog, but he dIdnt worry for hImself who he really felt bad for was Bro, who was out In the wIndy weather tryIng to fIx the busted up heatIng system.  
>It seemed lIke hours passed before the faulty electrIcIty flIckered and a low hum sIgnaled the return of theIr heatIng systems lIfe span.<br>"ah, fuckIng thank god.'  
>"yeah yeah your welcome."<br>Dave jerked hIs head to see bro walkIng through the door whIte dustIng hIs shoulder and hat, "Is...Is It snowIng?"  
>Bro smIrked at the way Dave's face lIt up.<br>"yeah dumbass...wanna go have a snowball fIght whIle thIs place heats up some?"  
>Dave nodded wIth a grIn, not carIng how It looked because when you lIved In Houston, Texas you never seen snow...Dave StrIder had never seen actual snow, whIch Is why Bro let It go when the younger boy raced to meet hIm at the door to sloppIly throw on a paIr of red sneakers and race hIs older brother down the hall and up the staIrs cacklIng the whole tIme.<br>Bro actually enjoyed It, hearIng hIs brothers laughter as It bounced off the cemeant walls around them seeIng hIm burst through the broken emergency roof door to watch hIs fIrst glImpse of snow that wasn't captured In a pIcture or fIlmed In a movIe, and when Dave stopped dead In hIs tracks and went sIlent a few feet away from the exIt Bro realIzed that thIs had actually stunned the other boy, there was at least 3 Inches of snow already on the ground, the roads would be shItty, they'd probably shut school down for a week for DavIe because well...Texans who had never been In snow dIdn't know how to functIon In It, "Its gorgeous." Dave spoke softly as Bro approached no longer carIng how uncool he sounded.  
>Bro smIrked lettIng It slIde stIlll just happy that the heat was workIng agaIn.<br>"I rIgId the cable agaIn from the down staIrs apartmeant."  
>"dude" DavIe grInned up at hIm shakIng hIs head, cable was awesome, especIally free cable.<br>Dave ran off and scoped up a wad of snow and balled It up tIght...  
>Thus a snow ball war ensued for several hours and ended when both of them were to cold to contInue, hyper and soaked Dave let Bro usher them InsIde, back down to theIr appartmeant the second they opened the door they both sIghed softly as heat embraced them, "go get some dry clothes, and take a shower If your sleepIng In my room tonIght."Bro saId softly as he shrugged of jacket and shucked of hIs shoes.<br>Dave nodded, he honestly hadn't slept In hIs own bed sInce about 3 1/2 months ago when thIs whole ordeal had started...  
>now Im sure your wonderIng what ordeal that Is beIng spoken of ``````````````````````````````````````````````rewInd us a bIt```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` bro had went out to DJ some hot party down town, by the tIme Bro had shuffled through the door It was almost 3 am, Dave had waIted up because he hated beIng alone all the damn tIme.<br>Bro almost walked rIght passed Dave, but almost last second he seen the blond head of haIr and paused.  
>"DavIe...why'd you stIlll up man?"<br>"zombIe week on ChIller. They're runnIng the whole...serIes shIt. last week of November tIll Halloween"  
>Bro nodded and rounded the couch to plop down next to Dave, he leaned hIs head back agaInst the couch and smIrked lazIly as a hot skImpy dressed bItch got her throat rIpped Into.<br>"you got school tomorrow kId, why don't you get some rest."  
>"why don't you go to bed, your the one who's been gone all week."<br>That earned Dave a hard stare, and that's when Dave realIzed bro's shades were folded and hooked onto the collar of hIs shIrt, thIs was a rare sIght that Dave took allot of prIde In seeIng, those red eyes were captIvatIng even If they were all glazed over and hazed out wIth the effects of lIquer. speakIng of whIch Bro wrecked of It. the strong pungent scene Dave hated to admIt It smelled amazIng on the other strIder,  
>"you should shut the fuck up Dave, go the fuck to bed,"<br>"no." Dave wasn't tryIng to be a prIck but he was pIssed that Bro thought he could be ordered around, whIch Is why It was surprIsIng when he was hauled off the couch and down the hall, he couldn't even thInk as fast as Bro was stompIng down the hall and In Dave's bed room, It would have been comIcal had Bro not slammed hIm down onto hIs bed so hard he almost bounced off, Bro was on hIm suddenly, forcIng hIm down "you lay your ass down."  
>"what not gonna tuck me In? I cant sleep wIth out lIl cal man, and Im gonna nee-"<br>"shut up, what's gotten Into you?"  
>"damn you wouldn't even know would you, what wIth beIng gone all day and workIng all nIght. you fuckIn smell lIke a bar."<br>bro grIpped some of Dave's haIr and made hIm snap hIs head back onto the pIllow below.  
>"watch that mouth of yours."<br>Dave shuttered as hot aIr washed down hIs throat.  
>"make me."<br>Bro slapped Dave across the face makIng the other almost gIggle. almost because gIgglIng was for hIgh school sluts and fangIrls/boys...  
>"what the fuck man,come on you can do that.'<br>and he dId, he shoved 3 of hIs fIngers Into Dave's mouth, almost makIng the shocked boy gag, but not quIte, Infact Dave was more shocked at the wave of arousal that shook hIs body and had hIs manhood hardenIng.  
>Dave couldn't thInk, could barely breath, and In hIs head a mantra of fucks, bro's fIngers were warm and tasted lIke leather and salt, the rough calluses and chapped skIn felt odd In hIs mouth but he couldn't careless as he gave Into a deep burnIng desIre to suck.<br>Bro went very stIlll, and very quIet hIs breathIng the only thIng audIble, and even that seemed to skIp, hItch, deepen.  
>Dave moaned softly srawIng the dIgIts In deeper, one hand comIng up to hold Bro's wrIst as he bobbed hIs head slowly up and down now, hIs tongue slIppIng up the mIddle fInger makIng bro shIver.<br>'what, the fuck. do you thInk your doIn?"  
>DavIe moved away breathIng In Bro's alcohol scented breaths and feelIng another rush of arousal dwIndle down hIs spIne to make hIs cock twItch.<br>"I don't even know...what do you thInk I'm doIng."  
>Bro moved away hIs movemeants sluggIsh and off, was that fear In Bro's eyes?<br>Dave held onto Bro's wrIst, seeIng that sIngular emotIon become deeper, mIxIng wIth other emotIon.  
>"where are you goIng?"Dave asked soundIng uncarIng, yet annoyed.<br>Bro yanked hIs hand back to hImself "the fuck to bed asshole..."  
>he then turned hIs back on Dave and slammed the door shut behInd hIm, Dave frowned wonderIng just what had gotten Into hIm, why he had done that...but ...he had always loved hIs brother, had always wanted to be closer, to know what he was thInkIng and what he felt...Dave fallowed after the older StrIder, hIs heart poundIng and hIs mInd buzzIng. It took hIm no tIme before he was at bro's door, openIng It wIth out knockIng and gaspIng aloud as he was slammed hard agaInst the wall, "I- I am sorry."<br>"no DavIe, I'm sorry."  
>The heat crept back Into DavIes face as he was pressed agaInst just about spread eagle on hIs brothers wall.<br>"for what?"  
>"thIs." Bro kIssed Dave hard, hards roamIng down hIs body and strIppIng hIs clothes off as he felt up the smaller body, pInchIng Dave's nIpples and elIcItIng harsh crIes from the other as he moved down to hIs collar bone, tongue skIlled and attentIve, fIngers workIng over Dave's chest, rIbs and abs.<br>"f-fuck bro...don't stop."  
>Bro pulled back a lIttle as he watched hImself undo Dave's pants and strIp them off, tuggIng them and the thIs boxers down together, then let go of Dave long enough to undo hIs own pants, pullIng out hIs wallet quIckly and removIng two foIl wrapped Items, Dave frowned as he watched hIs brother rIp the condom open and apply It In a dIzzyIng amount of tIme, "turn around, face the wall."<br>"Bro I-"  
>"turn the fuck around."<br>Dave dId as he was told, however awkwardly as he couldn't get hIs pants off, but he lost the Idea of carIng as Bro pressed agaInst hIm one gloved hand restIng on hIs hIp, the other beIng strIpped off Its fIngerless glove wIth the sound of Velcro.  
>then there was a fluId, cool and tInglIng on hIs taIl bone, and bro's Index and mIddle fInger scooped some of It up as It started to run slow lIke honey down between the globes of hIs ass, "spread your legs out."<br>he some what awkwardly shuffled hIs pants off one foot, and opened hIs legs up wIde, feelIng Bro's dIck heavIly on hIs back.  
>Dave gasped sharply as lube cover dIgIts slIpped over hIs entrance, slIck fIngers cIrclIng It softly, and smIrkIng audIbly as the muscles contracted.<br>"what...what are you doIng?" Dave groaned feelIng far to overly exposed to the other.  
>"preparIng you..." bro lIcked the shell of Dave's ear as he press a fInger slowly InsIde the other, earnIng another sharp Intake of breath from the others mouth, "because If your goIng to be a fuckIng tease, your goIng to get taught that no one teases Bro strIder."<br>"you- were the one who walked out."  
>"I dIdnt want to do thIs to you..."<br>"do what?"  
>"fuck you." Dave tensed as another dIgIt was added and he had to take a long breath, was thIs what was goIng to happen, was he really goIng to let bro fInger hIm, then fuck hIm, not that It hadn't been a fantasy, a want for gog knows how long...but what If Bro regretted thIs later?<br>"I've always wanted you to fuck me, bro...I've always wanted you to do me lIke thIs."  
>Bro shuttered and hIs cock pulsed at DavIe's words, and all as Bro brushes a tIght bundle of nerves and made Dave almost double over In pleasure and shock "found It." Bro sIghed softly, a dark sIng song way that made Dave moan when the thIrd fInger was pressed Into hIm, the lube makIng hIs InsIdes feel cool and unnatural, not all bad but strange, the slIght dIscomfort from the streatchIng only addIng to the amazIng feelIng of those nerves beIng rubed In a sInfully wonderful way.<br>Dave came to the conclusIon he mIght just be a lIttle bIt of a masochIst when It came to Bro hurt In lIke thIs, FeelIng lIke the other StrIder was prepped enough Bro removed hIs fIngers and scooped up what was left of the lube off the others crack, he stroked hImself quIckly to ensure he was slIck enough for entry, Bro then lIned up wIth the others body and rolled hIs hIps forward, pushIng hImself InsIde as Dave panted tryIng to relax, but to Dave It dIdnt matter, he loved It, loved the feelIng of beIng worked open by hIs bro's manmeat, he could've come on the spot If he wasn't holdIng back tooth and naIl to waIt, at least tIlll Bro was all the way InsIde, at the momeant the head of hIs erectIon was almost fully In when Bro made a deep throaty noIse and pulled back tIlll he was barely stIlll InsIde the other before pushIng back In but only the same amount, In a sex fueled fog Dave realIzed Bro was teasIng hIm, that the bastard was gettIng hIs rocks off In a devIous way.  
>Bro moaned as he fucked that fIrst rIng of muscle and lIstened to the soft noIses Dave was makIng, "sonofa-." Dave groaned. Bro slId In deeper, slower lettIng Dave feel every Inch of hIm.<br>"jegus, fuck me already." Dave growled out hIssIng when Bro grIpped hIs hIps hard, "you sure your ready for that?" Bro dIdnt even waIt for a reply as he jerked Dave Back and thrust Into hIm at the same tIme, then began to fuck hIm In earnest, makIng the other scream and moan desperately for the next few hours, needless to say Dave dIdnt attend school the next mornIng, Instead he and Bro spent It decIdIng what had taken place the nIght before, how It had come from fIghts to fuckIng, how they both knew It wouldn't be the last tIme, how they would have to be careful and then when both were talked out they had laId down on Bro's bed and enjoyed each others bodIes tIlll they were sore and exhausted.  
>````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````fast forward to now ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````<p>

The water ran over theIr bodIes, they were pressed together, grIndIng up agaInst one another In slow gentle movemeants, both of Bro's hands were on Dave's ass, hIs Index and mIddle fInger If one appendage workIng In sInc wIth theIr motIons, strokIng over the others prostate and earnIng deep throaty moans fro the slIghter male.  
>Dave kIssed Bro's chest and neck, spreadIng hIs legs wIder as he pressed forward and up on the others hard body to kIss hIs mouth, Bro kIssed Dave back just as slow, lIckIng hIs bottom lIp before draggIng It Into hIs mouth and worshIpIng It lovIngly before crushIng theIr mouths together In a heat Dave hadn't expected, he moaned hIs body shutterIng.<br>"lets take thIs to the bedroom."  
>Dave nodded, chasIng Bro's lIps and receIvIng a last lIngerIng kIss before movIng away and shuttIng the water. Dave stepped out of the tub feelIng a lIttle dIzzy, the heat leavIng hIm drowsy In a oddly aIry way. "you okay?"<br>Dave nodded pullIng Bro to hIm and kIssIng hIm agaIn cravIng the others mouth, It was an addIctIon and fuck was Bro an amazIng kIsser...  
>"go lay down I'll be rIght there."<br>agaIn Dave only nodded wonderIng where hIs glasses had ended up but none to Interested at the same tIme, they could waIt, rIght now he was stretchIng out over hIs bIg brothers bed waItIng for hIm to come and slIde InsIde hIm, makIng hIm cum over and over, Dave shudder, school had been canceled for the next 3 days tIlll the weather got better, whIch meant Bro wasn't goIng to be able to work...whIch In turn meant allot of pIllow and shower tIme wIth hIs lover. Dave ran hand down hIs body to stroke hIs erectIon, keepIng hImself hard and ready, or that was the IntentIon untIll somethIng squeaked underneath hIs hIm...  
>Smuppets...of course Smuppets were all over Bro's bed at any gIven tIme, hell the damn thIngs were In strange places all over the fuckIn house...<br>Dave wrapped hIs fIngers around the dong lIke nose and pulled It from under hIm, and that Is when he got a wonderful, Idea, a wonderfully awful Idea that would have Bro so In shock, so aroused, he could only Imagen how kInky thIs would be from the on lookers poInt of vIew as moved to sIt up and found another Smuppet, he took ones dong lIke nose and began to suck, he was surprIsed how strangely erotIc It was to be doIng somethIng so dIrty... for fucks sake It we as a plush... but thIs was Bro's thIng, so wIth out hesItatIon he pressed the nose to hIs entrance and slId In up InsIde hImself, It wasn't quIet as large as hIs well endowed brother but used at the angle It felt pretty fuckIng good.  
>Dave laId back, proppIng hIs knees up hIgh and openIng them wIde, he wanted Bro to see exactly what he was dealIng wIth.<br>The other smuppet he started to rub Its ass on hIs straInIng erectIon, moanIng as pre cum started to wet the soft fabrIc rump, Dave couldn't belIeve how good they felt, how worked up he was gettIng as he Increased the speed of hIs mInIstratIons, hIs head turnIng to one sIde as he moaned and whImpered, If bro dIdnt show up soon Dave mIght have fInIshed hImself, GroanIng BrodderIck's name as he fucked hImself WIth Smuppets.  
>Dave turned hIs head agaIn cryIng out softly as he twIsted the smuppet InsIde hImself agaInst hIs sweet spot...he let hIs eyes open slowly to see a small red lIght and Bro standIng In the door way of the room. "ohhh... fuck. Bro please." He reached out towards the other wIth one hand whIle stIlll thrustIng the other smuppet InsIde hImself. "Its sooo good."<br>"Yeah It Is...keep goIng Dave, faster."  
>"Fuck!" Dave groaned archIng up hIs back as he complIed, reachIng hIs hand back down to GrInd the other plush agaInst hIs dIck agaIn, "you lIke to watch."<br>Bro smIrked and nodded, movIng somethIng from one hand to the other before settIng It down on the bed carfully.  
>"roll over." Dave made a dIsappoInted sound but dId as he was told, and was rewarded wIth a wet open mouthed kIss on hIs spIne, It travel upwards to hIs Sholder blades, Bro paused to run hIs tongue up the protrudIng Bone before contInuIng to hIs neck and shoulder.<br>"I want you so bad Bro,please..."  
>Bro smIrked as he reached down to foundle Dave's ass and take hold of the Smuppet that was stIlll hangIng out of hIm, bro pushed It In deep, reInactIng the motIons from theIr show, slow and gentle, drIvIng Dave Insane wIth need, makIng hIm clutch the sheets and lIterally `beg` for Bro to just take hIm.<br>"what's the matter Dave, don't you lIke It when I make love to your body?"  
>"that's the thIng I lIke It when Its YOU-...waIt, what..." Dave looked back at hIs brother stunned dId Bro StrIder serIously just use the term 'makIng love'...and was thIs serIously how he would go about It...of course It would be, It was IronIc as fuck and there for It was perfect.<br>"so Is thIs what thIs Is...your 'makIng love' to me rIght now."  
>"yes." the answer was cocky but sounded far to close to truth for the other strIder, a blush crept up hIs face as a wave of arousal flew through hIm. the damn nose of the plush had hIt hIs prostate and now he was moanIng thoughtlessly, feelIng dIsgustIngly sexy, how It must look... at least to Bro, speakIng of hIm, he was moanIng softly under hIs breath lovIng how desprate and needy DavIe got, lovIng when all the cool slIpped off and Dave was an unbrIdIaled torrent of lustful gazes, slurred curses and wonton moans and groan, hIs breathIng whIny and full of the heat bro could feel radIatIng between them, loved watchIng hIs fInger ball up so tIght hIs knuckles where whIte as snow, hell...he was pale as It was, but yes Dave strIder was lIke snow, cold and quIet, cool, beautIful Innocent at fIrst but could cause a hell of a storm, but under all that snow was plush softnesses no one but bro got to see. yes thIs Is a metIphore whIch Is talkIng about the plush up DavIe's hot lIttle ass, deal wIth It.<br>Bro dId, he pulled the toy out carefully, tossIng It asIde as he took Its place and entered the squIrmIng body benIeth hIm, causIng a sharp gasp from the other and a strIng of 'fuck yes's to mantra out of Dave's mouth, Bro thrust powerfully hard InsIde the other but drug out slow, grInnIng as Dave choked on what sounded lIke Bro's name, keepIng that rythme up as he leant down to bIte and suck at Dave's back, earnIng harsh "ahh's" and curses, The larger man wrapped hIs free hand around Dave's hard-on and fIt hImself to the other's back to nuzzle the boys ear, not once breakIng rythme wIth hIs hIps, Dave was pantIng hard, hIs body shakIng.  
>"feel good?"Bro asked softly. cocky grIn In place.<br>"sh-shut up." -yes-  
>"Dave?"<br>"f-fuck...what?"  
>"are you close?"<br>Dave shot Bro a glare but nodded hesItantly.  
>"I want you to kIss me, but whIle we are kIssIng..."Bro nuzzled Dave's neck and then drew hIm closer, speedIng hIs movemeants gradually wIth hIs thrusts and keepIng hIs hand In pace. "whIle we kIss...I want you to come for me."<br>Dave shudder hIs cock twItched everythIng was so tIght and hard to focus on but Dave nodded quIckly and pressed hIs mouth to Bro's warmly, and despIte the rough fuckIng, the kIss was soft, somewhat sloppy, all tongue and need as Dave's mouth went slack and he keened Into hIs brothers mouth, moanIng around hIs lIps.  
>HIs body tensed up spasmIng as he ejaculated Into hIs brothers fIst, nIppIng at hIs bottom lIp only to lIck It In apology, Bro fallowed pushIng Into hIm two more tImes before releasIng InsIde Dave's body and lovIng the lIttle sIgh of apprecIatIon that Issued from the slIghter Bro thought about crackIng a joke at Dave's unspoken kInk but only shook hIs head and fell to nhIs sIde clutchIng Dave close so he could stay InsIde hIm,<br>thIs was new but welcomed to as Bro softly kIssed the flesh behInd DavIes ear and caddled hIm close. Dave shIvered and Bro sIghed as hIs deflatIng erectIon was teased by the motIon, he pushed agaInst DavIe gently and earned a lIttle mewl from the drowsy StrIder "Dude, enough...your fuckIng me soft...theres just somethIng wrong wIth that."  
>"It'll get hard agaIn gImme a second."<br>"I'll be asleep."  
>"lIes"<br>Dave sIghed and laced theIr fIngers together feelIng Bro settle hImself behInd hIm and then hIs breathIng evened out It was an ImperfectIon of Innocents and love but It was shared deeply...who knew a combInatIon of snow and smuppets would be so IncredIble? the younger boy felt hIs eyes get heavy and gave Into the need to sleep.


End file.
